El murmullo de los ciervos
by Pekabooo
Summary: Desde que Shikamaru es la mano derecha del Séptimo, tiene poco tiempo libre para atender a las necesidades de su esposa y suyas propias. Sin embargo, Temari parece tener un método para cubrir sus deseos sexuales sin necesidad de perturbar el sueño de su esposo. ¿Se dará cuenta Shikamaru de lo que su mujer hace mientras duerme? [Rate M] [ShikaTema]
1. La lujuria no es debilidad

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hola ShikaTemas! Espero que los que estáis en el mismo hemisferio que yo estéis disfrutando del verano, del Sol, de las piscinas, de los amigos... ¿Del Pokemon Go? Jajaja. Y los que no, pues el invierno es una época maravillosa, mi estación preferida, así que os envidio. ;)_

 _Me encanta que el ShikaTema venga a mi mente, pero esta vez he sacado la idea de un increíble doujinshi NaruHina: "Uzumaki Hinata No Monologue Tokidoki, Anata" ¡Y es maravilloso! Si os gusta esta dulce pareja, recomiendo totalmente que lo leáis, porque pasaréis un buen rato y entraréis en calor ¡Prometido! Jajajaja._

 _Sin más, ya avisando de que este fic va a tener alto contenido sexual y está inspirado en un doujinshi ¡Espero que os guste!_

 _Especiales agradecimientos a mi grupo ShikaTema de siempre, os adoro locas._

 _Por cierto..._ **WhiteTigerKiara** _está pasando por un largo bloqueo mental, lo deja todo explicado en su vídeo que podréis encontrarlo buscando en su propio canal de Youtube. Y si aún no la seguís en Facebook ¡Ya es hora! Las escritoras que estamos frustradas necesitamos mucho amor de nuestros lectores, saber que estáis ahí, que nos esperaréis y apoyaréis._

 _Porque nosotros os queremos mucho._

 _Sin más;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **El murmullo de los ciervos**

Lujuria _no_ es debilidad

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Temari.**

 **D** esde que Shikamaru, mi esposo, fue nombrado la mano derecha del Séptimo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, el volver a casa temprano para disfrutar de su familia se hacía cada vez más duro, como un recuerdo lejano.

Los Domingos, para mí y para Shikadai, nuestro hijo de 13 años, eran los mejores días de la semana. Shikamaru disponía del día libre y salíamos a comer barbacoa con la familia Yamanaka y los Akimichi; incluso algunas noches nos íbamos al bosque y mirábamos las estrellas hasta que Shikadai se quedaba dormido.

Sí, los Domingos eran maravillosos.

Pero hoy es Miércoles, el día de la semana que Shikamaru siempre tardaba más en llegar.

Como de costumbre, preparé la cena para Shikadai y para mí, comimos viendo la televisión y después nos quedamos un rato hablando.

—Hoy entrené con Mirai otra vez ¿Sabes mamá? Menos mal que la llamó Kurenai, sino aún estaríamos ahí...- Mi pequeño hablaba algo desganado y con un tono cansado en la voz.

Estábamos recostados en el sofá de la sala de estar haciendo zapping en la televisión; él tenía apoyadas sus piernas en las mías y yo le hacía pequeñas caricias en éstas.

—Bueno, Mirai tuvo un maestro excelente, quizás por eso tiene tanta resistencia. Aunque no lo parezca, papá es un ninja muy fuerte.- Presumí de mi marido, y sin querer se me vinieron a la mente el asombroso cambio de Shikamaru; de ser un pequeño vago harto de la vida, a ser un padre de familia atareado.

Muy atareado.

—Sé que papá es fuerte...- Mi hijo desvaneció mis pensamientos. —Debe ser muy difícil estar siempre trabajando.- Shikadai chasqueó la lengua y me miró. —Tú también eres muy fuerte.- Me regaló una sonrisa, de esas que solo él y yo sabemos poner y se levantó. —Voy a lavarme los dientes y a dormir.- Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y escuché la puerta cerrarse.

Shikadai me dejó mirando la televisión sin prestar atención a nada. Mi hijo tenía la madurez prematura de su padre, no había duda. Sus palabras me hicieron pensar en que tenía razón aunque yo quisiera restarle importancia; día tras día Shikamaru y yo habíamos dejado de pasar tanto tiempo juntos por culpa de su trabajo, incluso habíamos dejado de tener nuestros momentos íntimos.

Bajé la mirada hacia el mando a distancia que tenía entre las manos y presioné el botón para apagar la televisión. Resoplé y me puse una mano en la pierna, acariciándome a mí misma.

Echaba de menos que él me acariciara.

Cerré los ojos y me levanté. Había escuchado a Shikadai abrir de nuevo la puerta y me acerqué a su habitación para darle el beso de buenas noches.

—Descansa hijo.- Posé mis labios en su frente y él sonrió. Su madurez prematura me gustaba, pero quería seguir pensando que era mi pequeño e iba a seguir siéndolo siempre.

—Que pases una buena noche mamá.- Me dijo con sus preciosos ojos cerrados.

Apagué la luz y me fui a lavar los platos.

Seguía dándole vueltas a las caricias de Shikamaru, a sus ojos, a su cabello suelto, a mis manos resbalando por su espalda sudada...

—¡Auch!- Un plato cayó al suelo de pleno, por suerte no me hice ningún corte. —Maldito idiota, ahora tenemos un plato menos por tu culpa.- Maldije a Shikamaru en el viento algo enfadada.

Resoplé y recogí los trozos grandes, después barrí todo bien; Shikadai solía levantarse y caminar descalzo, así que me percaté de que no hubiera ningún trozo que pudiera dañarle.

Tomé aire y continué mi labor intentando no pensar en mi marido, y aunque fue costoso, lo conseguí sin romper un solo plato más.

Al ir a mi habitación, noté que era una noche bastante cálida, por lo que el pijama, aunque fuera de verano, me daría demasiado calor. Fui al cajón de mi armario y me puse el camisón que hacía unos días me había regalado Ino como regalo de... "eterna amistad".

—Qué tonta...- Sonreí y me miré al espejo.

El camisón tapaba lo justo y necesario. Era de seda blanca, le habría costado un dineral, pero a ningún regalo hay que hacerle feos.

Me llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, mucho más arriba... Solo tapaba el trasero; insinuante, por desgracia no había tenido la ocasión de enseñárselo a Shikamaru, hubiera querido que fuera algo especial; pero no.

De todas maneras, me lo estaba poniendo porque estaba fresca, no por él, me lo estaba poniendo por mí. ¿Verdad?

Resoplé y cerré el cajón.

Me senté en la cama con la luz de la mesa de noche encendida y miré la foto nuestra que tenía ahí. Sonreí con añoranza y de nuevo pensamientos que me hacían tener la carne de gallina inundaron mi mente.

En esa época estábamos todos los días haciendo el amor, todo el día, todos los días.

Junté mis piernas, rozando mi propia intimidad. De verdad necesitaba una noche a solas con él, necesitaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, _tenerlo entre mis piernas_.

Me tumbé en la cama hacia el lado opuesto donde él dormía y... descansé.

Antes de llegar a dormirme, escuché la puerta de la calle cerrarse con cautelosa lentitud. Shikamaru había llegado.

Como era su costumbre, pude escuchar sus pasos de pluma dirigirse hacia la cocina, donde le había dejado un poco de cena. Al poco rato, escuché cómo fregaba los platos.

Siempre le decía que no era necesario, pero él lo hacía porque no quería darme trabajo, mi corazón empezó a latir más deprisa sin razón aparente. Shikamaru era considerado, mucho.

Agarré la almohada fuerte y me hice la dormida cuando entró a la habitación.

Escuché cómo se desabrochaba su _onesie_ y tuve la extraña curiosidad de darme la vuelta haciéndome la dormida para espiarle mientras se desvestía.

Tantos años casados y aún me gustaba hacer este tipo de juegos.

Tragué saliva y puse uno de mis brazos entre mis piernas; _mala idea_. El roce de mi brazo contra mi entrepierna quiso hacer que me levantara, tumbara a Shikamaru en la cama y me sentara encima de él toda la noche, hasta que se fuera a trabajar.

Pero no lo hice.

Me quedé esperando, haciéndome la dormida hasta que entró al baño que teníamos en nuestro cuarto y se lavó los dientes para después tumbarse a mi lado.

Me relajé cuando se metió en la cama, lo normal de todos los días era un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y después a dormir.

El beso no llegó a mi mejilla, pero noté su aliento en mi nuca.

—Hoy te has puesto un camisón muy bonito, Temari.- Su voz ronca con una mezcla entre cansancio y _ganas_.

Su mano se deslizó hacia la que tenía yo entre mis piernas.

—¿Estás dormida, Temari?- Me susurró, acto seguido su lengua recorrió mi cuello de arriba hacia abajo, besando mi hombro, bajando el tirante del camisón lo suficiente como para que el escote dejara a la vista casi todo mi pecho.

Sus caderas se acercaron a mi trasero y noté su erección chocar contra mí. Pero no hice nada, quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar creyendo que estaba dormida.

Su mano se deslizó al pecho que tenía semi-descubierto y lo sacó del camisón comenzando a masajearlo.

—No llevas sujetador ¿Eh?- Un susurro aún más ronco se apoderó de mis oídos, haciéndome juntar las piernas más aún, pero si seguía tratándome así, diciéndome esas cosas... al final me correría con el simple roce de mi brazo contra mi intimidad y sus palabras tan insinuantes.

Mordí mi labio inferior, no podía aguantar más, quise darme la vuelta para continuar con el juego, pero...

—¿Shikamaru?- No podía creérmelo. —¿Te has dormido?- Pregunté con los ojos como platos.

Yacía tumbado boca arriba con la boca abierta, respirando lentamente y sus ojos cerrados. Pasé una mano por ellos y evidentemente estaba dormido.

Fruncí el ceño e iba a despertarlo para que acabara lo que había empezado, pero antes de hacerlo miré el reloj.

—Las cuatro y cuarto...- Resignada volví a mirar a mi marido, el cual tenía que levantarse dentro de tres horas y media para volver a la oficina. Sonreí y le di un pequeño beso en la frente. —Descansa.- Le susurré al oído.

Al incorporarme para volver a tumbarme vi que su erección aún no había bajado y se me cortó la respiración.

Shikamaru solía levantarse siempre así, pero no era común que se durmiera con una erección tan grande. Tragué saliva y posé una mano sobre ésta, él emitió un pequeño jadeo, sin llegar a despertarse.

—Oh no...- Mi mente estaba volando demasiado rápido y mi cuerpo no parecía querer hacer caso a mi sentido común.

Miré de nuevo a Shikamaru y sin ser casi consciente, mis piernas se pusieron a cada lado de su cuerpo; él seguía durmiendo.

—Shika...- Susurré mirando su rostro angelical, tan tranquilo y relajado.

Mordí de nuevo mi labio inferior y le fui dando leves besos en su pecho, el cual se movía con un ritmo lento y suave, al compás de su respiración. Seguí bajando hasta su abdomen, recorriendo con la punta de mi lengua todo este, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón que tenía como pijama.

—Mañana no vas a estar tan cansado.- Sonreí con pillería, sabiendo que él aún estaba dormido.

Bajé el pantalón lo suficiente para sacar su miembro de éste.

—No llevas ropa interior ¿Eh?- Miré su erección y me acerqué con lentitud.

Hacía demasiadas semanas que no notaba ese olor, el calor que emanaba, todo. Relamí mis labios y pasé la lengua por la longitud de su miembro hasta llegar al glande, donde succioné, saboreando el líquido pre-seminal que emanaba.

Me separé unos centímetros para comprobar que seguía dormido. Su expresión no había cambiado, sonreí y continué con mi trabajo.

De nuevo, abarqué con mis labios la punta de su erección bajando con costosa pero deliciosa lentitud hasta que mis labios tocaron los vellos púbicos de su bajo vientre. Cerré los ojos, notaba toda su intimidad dentro de mi garganta y también cómo mis braguitas empezaban a mojarse. Hice un suave movimiento de cabeza hacia arriba, aprisionando su erección con mis labios hasta que llegué de nuevo al glande y comencé a rodearlo con mi lengua, succionarlo y volver a meterme la plenitud de su intimidad hasta el fondo.

Lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

Mis ojos volvieron a mirarle. Su expresión había cambiado, tenía el ceño algo fruncido y ahora respiraba con más dificultad, una de sus manos había agarrado la sábana pero la soltaba al instante. Estaba claro que seguía dormido, y sin saber porqué eso me encantaba.

Mi cuerpo quería más, toqué mi intimidad tratando de calmarme pero no hice otra cosa que querer algo más que esto.

Dejé mi labor con su erección y volví a poner una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas.

—Shikamaru... No sabes cuánto necesito esto.- Me sentía mal ahora porque estaba a punto de _auto-penetrarme_ sin su consentimiento. El corazón me latía deprisa pero no podía echarme atrás ahora, me arrepentiría más aún que si terminaba lo que había empezado.

Con cautela y lentitud rocé nuestras intimidades apoyando mis manos en el colchón, agarrando las sábanas.

—Eres tan...- No quería hablar más de la cuenta, mi propósito era que continuara dormido.

La luz de la Luna era suficiente para llenar la habitación con reflejos blancos, que hacían a Shikamaru aún más atractivo si se podía. Solté algunos gemidos cuando noté la punta de su erección en la entrada de mi intimidad, estaba a punto de meterla, la necesitaba.

Lo mojada que estaba ayudaba a que mi intimidad resbalara con facilidad. Mi aliento cálido salía de mis labios como susurros, trataba de ser lo más cautelosa que podía. Bajé mi vista hacia sus labios, los cuales estaban entreabiertos, soñaba que esos labios me devoraran en este momento.

Gemí más fuerte, sin llegar a despertarlo.

Sin poder aguantar más, metí la totalidad de su miembro dentro de mí, tapándome la boca ipso facto con una de mis manos.

Rodé los ojos y los puse en blanco, no podía describir mis emociones en este momento. Después de todas estas semanas de _sequía_ por fin podía notar a mi marido dentro de mí, lo echaba tanto de menos...

Comencé a moverme encima de él y escuché sus jadeos. Paré de inmediato pensando que me había pillado, y con el corazón en la boca le miré, resoplé dando gracias que continuaba dormido, sonreí y volví a moverme un poco más deprisa.

—¿Te gusta Shikamaru?- Relamí mi labio inferior y agarré fuerte las sábanas.

Subía y bajaba por su erección con facilidad gracias a la lubricación que mi intimidad emanaba. Estaba tan excitada, pero necesitaba tocarle a él no las sábanas.

Entrecerré los ojos y posé mis manos sobre su pecho; musculoso, perfecto. Le admiraba desde arriba como si fuera mi Dios, como si tuviera que hacer esto para que él se sintiera mejor; pero en realidad solo quería hacerlo porque yo necesitaba tenerlo a él.

Recorrí su pecho con mis manos pasando mis uñas por este sin llegar a arañarle con fuerza; pero sí para hacer que su piel se erizara ante mi tacto.

Cerré los ojos, notando cómo me deslizaba por él de arriba hacia abajo, despacio, sensual. Aún llevaba el camisón puesto, pero tuve la necesidad de sacar mis pechos y comenzar a tocármelos yo sola, imaginándome que era él quien lo hacía; como minutos atrás.

Me acerqué a él dejando que mis pechos rozaran el suyo haciendo que se me erizaran los pezones aún más con el roce, jadeé en su oído su nombre y me mordí el labio inferior para después darle un leve beso en los labios y pasar mi lengua por la comisura de éstos mientras continuaba bajando y subiendo por su intimidad.

Mis jadeos se volvieron casi incontrolables, me volví a incorporar y pellizcando mis pezones, masajeando mis pechos, gimiendo su nombre... noté que mi final ya estaba a punto de llegar. Por fin podría desahogarme.

Me moví algo más deprisa notando dentro de mí cómo la erección de Shikamaru palpitaba, él también quería terminar ya y poder liberarse.

—Tem...- Al parecer estaba haciendo que mi marido soñara conmigo mientras le hacía el amor estando él dormido.

—¿Sueñas conmigo, Shika?- Dije entre gemidos, bajando mis manos a su pecho, acariciándolo y moviéndome más deprisa encima de él. —Sueñas conmigo m-mientras te hago est-ah...- A penas podía hablar, estaba a punto de terminar.

Shikamaru volvió a jadear y frunció el ceño. A los pocos segundos noté cómo un líquido a presión inundaba todo mi interior, brindándome calor y satisfacción; gracias a notarme llena por él pude acabar yo también.

—Me encanta que te c-corras dentro...- Apreté los dientes y arqueé mi espalda, dejándome ir.

Saqué su erección de mi interior y pude notar cómo el semen se escapaba por mi intimidad, me dio un escalofrío de placer.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y di una gran bocanada de aire al acabar. Respiré con dificultad durante unos segundos y le miré; su rostro ya estaba completamente calmado, podía apreciar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Besé la comisura de estos.

Me bajé de él y con delicadeza le limpié con unos pañuelos que teníamos en la mesita de noche, también fui a asearme un poco y volví a la cama.

Me recosté en su pecho y con ayuda del _murmullo de los ciervos_ que habían en nuestro jardín, concilié el sueño preguntándome cuáles fueron los sueños de Shikamaru aquella noche.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? Es algo diferente y que de verdad me resulta muy sensual de escribir. Pensar que Temari estaba tan necesitada de sexo que hasta lo hace sin el permiso de su marido... ¡Ay pillina! Pero no podemos culparla, quién se podría resistir tanto tiempo a semejante cuerpo, semejante hombre, rawrrrrr. ¡Jajajaa!_

 _Espero de verdad que os haya gustado, y no penséis que acaba aquí, en el segundo capítulo quizás descubrimos qué fue lo que Shikamaru había soñado, o quizás Temari sigue haciendo de las suyas para complacer a Shikamaru, o mejor dicho, auto-complacerse a causa de su marido._

 _No olvidéis poner en alerta este fic, porque si os ha gustado este capítulo, el siguiente os va a encantar. ;)_

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	2. El misterio de los sueños

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que el primer capítulo os haya gustado. Quería crear a una Temari sensual, algo tímida, ansiosa y sobretodo atrevida... Espero haberlo conseguido._

 _¡Agradezco a la diosa de la inspiración que me ha brindado con muchísimas ideas para continuar escribiendo!_ _Espero que este segundo capítulo os guste tanto que... no sé, que tengáis calor, mucho calor. ;)_

 _ **RECORDATORIO MUY IMPORTANTE: Id**_ ** _ea sacada de un increíble doujinshi NaruHina_ " Uzumaki Hinata No Monologue Tokidoki, Anata"**

 _Ya hay personas que me están acusando de plagio. Bueno, pues deciros que no estaría de mal que leyerais las notas de los autores, porque a veces soy bastante importantes; también comentaros que ese doujinshi me ha servido de inspiración para brindar a mis lectores con algo diferente; no quiero copiar el doujinshi, quiero hacerlo al estilo ShikaTema. Si quisiera copiarlo, no habría puesto bien grande y en negrita el nombre._

 _En fin, espero que disfrutéis de éste capítulo y os guste mucho._

 _Sin más;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **El murmullo de los ciervos**

El misterio de los sueños

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Shikamaru.**

 **E** l olor a pan tostado recién hecho fue lo primero que noté al despertar. Me rasqué los ojos con algo de desgana y los abrí lentamente aunque el Sol aún estaba a medio salir, la poca claridad que había era suficiente para que mis orbes se resintieran después de la total oscuridad de la noche.

Me incorporé en la cama, pero tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Estiré los brazos para quitarme la pereza y crují mis nudillos.

—Noto algo... Diferente.- Torcí los labios, quizás esa noche había dormido mejor de lo que solía hacerlo, aunque me acosté más tarde de lo habitual.

Y de pronto, unas imágenes se me vinieron a la mente, algo que me hizo sonrojar y preferí dispersarlas de mi mente; pero me era casi imposible. Miré el reloj, era aún temprano.

—Las seis menos diez...- Miré el lado de la cama donde mi mujer dormía cada noche y me acerqué para aspirar su aroma, olía realmente bien. Tragué saliva, era como si en toda la noche hubiera tenido a Temari tan cerca, que hubiera dormido oliendo su aroma.

Recordé el sueño de anoche al cerrar los ojos y reposar la cabeza en el lado de su almohada. Hacía tiempo que ella y yo no tenemos ese tipo de encuentros, y quizás mi cuerpo ya me está pidiendo que planee algo para poder desahogarnos los dos; así que quizás por eso soñé que Temari y yo lo hacíamos de esa manera tan sensual.

Ella, encima de mí. Mi perspectiva desde abajo admirándola mientras movía sus caderas encima de mí, parecía tan real.

Me levanté de la cama y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras para desayunar con mi familia.

—Buenos días dormilón ¿Qué quieres con las tostadas?- Me preguntó mi mujer al entrar en la cocina, tenía un tono más dulce y agradable que de costumbre.

Me daba algo de vergüenza mirarla, desde que éramos novios y no nos veíamos casi, no tenía sueños eróticos con ella. Me rasqué la nuca y me cercioré de que Shikadai no estuviera cerca.

—Me da igual...- Me acerqué a ella por detrás mientras continuaba untando las tostadas de nuestro hijo con algo de mermelada de fresa. —¿Qué le quieres poner?- Le pregunté besándole la mejilla y abrazándola por la cintura.

—¿Quieres mermelada de fresa como Shikadai?- Me preguntó ladeando la cabeza, quedando nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros.

Me quedé mirando sus labios por lo que me parecieron larguísimos minutos. Temari comenzó a sonrojarse y estaba a punto de mandarme a tomar viento, pero actué rápido y le di un fugaz beso. Escuché el cuchillo de untar caer en el mármol de la cocina. Mis manos rodearon con más fuerza la cintura de mi mujer y cerré los ojos, profundizando en el beso.

—Shika...- Jadeó en mi boca.

Ese jadeo me recordaba tanto al sueño de esta noche que me estaba planteando si de verdad fue solamente un sueño.

Ella se giró para quedar enfrente de mí y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, introduciendo de manera descarada su lengua dentro de mi boca, lo que me hizo soltar un leve jadeo de sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa llegó cuando escuchamos un carraspeo que venía de atrás.

—Cuando acabéis espero que podamos desayunar.- Shikadai habló algo molesto.

Temari y yo nos separamos al instante y tratamos de reírnos para quitarle importancia, nuestro hijo simplemente negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

—Prepararé más tostadas.- Comentó Temari sonrojada, dándose la vuelta.

Por mi parte, me senté al lado de mi hijo y cuando Temari acabó, la ayudamos a recoger la mesa y fregar los platos.

Ese día me había levantado con ganas de comerme el mundo, quizás el sueño con Temari me había devuelto las ganas de seguir adelante.

Despedí a Temari con un corto beso antes de salir por la puerta con Shikadai, le dejé en la academia con sus compañeros y me fui a la oficina del Hokage donde Naruto seguramente me tenía preparada una montaña de papeles para ordenar, que ni si quiera él sabía de dónde habían salido.

La noché llegó a Konoha, era cálida pero el viento era fresco y agradable. En la oficina teníamos las ventanas abiertas, pero Naruto tenía miedo a que los papeles salieran volando, así que tuvimos que cerrarlas. Tenía razón, sería demasiado problemático ordenarlo todo otra vez, ya que por fin habíamos terminado.

Era la una y diez de la madrugada, Temari y Shikadai lo más probable es que estuvieran durmiendo.

La imagen de Temari durmiendo con ese camisón tan blanco y sensual cruzó mi mente como una estrella fugaz. ¿Lo llevaría puesto hoy?

El Séptimo me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando se despidió de mí en el cruce donde tomábamos caminos distintos para ir a nuestros hogares.

Al llegar a casa, no podía dejar de pensar en Temari con ese espléndido camisón que le quedaba tan increíblemente bien; aunque a ella todo le quedaba bien con esas curvas, esas piernas, esos pechos.

Cerré los ojos con frustración al notar mi barriga rugir de hambre.

Como de costumbre, no encendí ninguna luz al entrar y fui cauteloso. Temari me había dejado un poco de cena en la nevera, así que la comí rápido y me fui al cuarto para desvestirme y meterme en la cama.

Cuando por fin lo hice todo, me fijé en que Temari estaba arropada. La destapé con delicadeza y sonreí.

Llevaba puesto el camisón.

Tenía ganas de despertarla y hacerle el amor hasta que me suplicara que parara; pero verla dormir con un rostro tan tranquilo hizo que me retractara. No era justo, ella estaba dormida plácidamente y yo, teniendo ganas de hacer el amor vengo y la despierto. ¿Y si no le apetecía?

Resignado, pensé que habría una ocasión más apropiada para hacer el amor con ella y me tumbé aspirando un poco de su aroma a arena.

Morfeo no tardó mucho en acunarme.

* * *

 _Estaba en una habitación con paredes blancas, parecía de película._

 _Al parecer yacía recostado en una cama, también con sábanas blancas y Temari estaba en frente de dicha cama con una gran sonrisa y las manos en posición de hacer algún jutsu._

 _—Shikamaru ¿Sabes? He aprendido la multiplicación de cuerpos ¡Mira!- Un humo balnco y espeso se formó al rededor de ella y dos Temari más aparecieron delante de mí._

 _La original llevaba puesto el vestido morado que solía llevar todos los días; el clon de la derecha tenía una camiseta de color lavanda sin mangas sobre una camisa de rejilla y una minifalda de color azul marino; por último, el clon de la izquierda llevaba el vestido negro con el obi rojo atado a la cintura._

 _—Bien hecho pero ¿Para qué quieres aprender esa técnica? Si necesitamos ayuda con la casa mientras estás de misión podemos contratar a alguien.- Comenté mirando como las tres Temari se acercaban a mí._

 _—Nosotras habíamos pensado en hacer otro tipo de cosas...- Mi corazón se paró y me sonrojé tanto, que podía notar cómo me ardían las mejillas._

 _—¿Qué dices Temari?- Tragué saliva y de repente, pasamos a estar en otra habitación. Esta se asemejaba mucho más a la nuestra._

 _Era nuestra habitación._

 _—Calla... Déjanos a nosotras.- Los clones de Temari se abalanzaron sobre mi cuello, mi primera reacción fue cerrar los ojos, pero el notar sus lenguas recorrer este, solté un leve jadeo sin querer._

 _La Temari original comenzó a desvestirse enfrente de mí, mientras que la Temari de la derecha agarró mi mano y la puso sobre su cintura; la Temari de la izquierda también tomó mi otra mano y la puso sobre su trasero. Incoscientemente comencé a acariciar esas partes donde mis manos habían sido posadas mientras disfrutaba de los besos en mi cuello y de mi mujer desnudándose para mí._

 _Se sentía tan bien._

 _—Tiene que ser un sueño...- Miraba a las clones cómo bajaban por mi pecho, llegando a mi abdomen, bajando hasta mi pantalón, lamiendo mi erección por encima del mismo. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes._

 _Jadeé varias veces, no sé porqué no las apartaba... Quizás porque ellas también eran mi mujer. Miré hacia Temari que se había desnudado por completo, solo tenía puestas sus braguitas, y mi corazón palpitó más deprisa._

 _Mordí mi labio inferior y me quedé admirándola por unos segundos mientras seguía notando cómo las otras dos Temari jugaban con mi erección aún por encima del pantalón. Si estaba muerto, este debía ser mi paraíso._

 _Dejé de notar las lamidas de las clones, las cuales observé que fueron hacia la Temari original, dejándome solo._

 _Una de ellas se puso detrás de Temari y comenzó a agarrar sus pechos desnudos, mientras que la otra le bajaba las braguitas. No sabía qué decir o cómo actuar, estaba en un bloqueo mental importante, como nunca antes había tenido._

 _—No creo que debamos hacer ésto...- Traté de hablar lo más claro que pude, pero las tres Temari parecían no cesar en su empeño._

 _Rieron mirándome. Yo las miraba confundido._

 _—¿Es que a caso prefieres ésto?- Temari hizo desaparecer a ambas clones y lo que vi después hizo que me sangrara la nariz._

 _Temari se convirtió en cuando tenía dieciséis años y gateó hasta mí, posándose encima de mis piernas y comenzando a lamer mi cuello._

 _—Shikamaru-san... Le sientan tan, tan bien los años.- Sentía un extraño mareo y un dolor enorme en mi entrepierna, y tener a Temari con dieciséis años moviendo las caderas por encima de ésta no ayudaba nada._

 _Sus pechos se apretaban contra el mío y podía ver su escote desde mi perspectiva. Aparté la mirada en seguida, pero no pude evitar volver a mirar ese escote tan atractivo, sexy y apetecible._

 _¿A caso era un monstruo por desear a mi mujer en su forma de dieciséis años? La había deseado en aquel entonces, porqué no hacerlo ahora._

 _Rodeé su cadera haciendo que se pegara más a mí, noté su aliento en mi boca y sus pechos aún más apretados contra el mío._

 _Ella tomó mis mejillas y me besó. Cerré los ojos, me dejé llevar. Succionó mi lengua, yo dejaba que lo hiciera, me recorría el pecho con las manos y yo miraba cómo lo hacía._

 _Estaba a punto de cometer una locura si seguía así._

 _Aparté mis labios de ella con un claro sonrojo y Temari rió._

 _Yo chasqueé la lengua avergonzado._

 _—Maldita mujer... Me haces hacer unas cosas que...- Fruncí el ceño, pero cuando volví a mirar, quedé sorprendido._

 _La Temari original había vuelto, con sus clones._

 _Una de ellas tumbó a la que era mi mujer, la real, y comenzó a recorrer con su lengua el cuello de ella hasta llegar a sus pechos y succionar el pezón derecho. Tragué saliva y miré anonadado la escena, había algo que impedía mis movimientos, como si mi subconsciente quisiera que esto pasara. Mientras; la otra clon bajó mucho más que la anterior, hasta llegar a la intimidad de la original Temari y pude ver cómo comenzaba a lamerla desde abajo, hasta arriba. Devorando su clítoris._

 _Agarré las sábanas con fuerza, tragué saliva y sin saber porqué comencé a jadear solo por ver la expresión de Temari mientras sus clones le brindaban tanto placer._

 _—Ya está lista Shika, vamos... acércate.- La clon que estaba en la intimidad de mi mujer, me indicó con el dedo índice que me acercara._

 _Sin ser consciente de mis actos, me acerqué gateando hasta la otra cama, donde estaban las tres Temari._

 _Ahora me encontraba entre las piernas de mi mujer, la cual me miraba con una visible lujuria, mientras las clones lamían su cuello y apretaban sus pechos._

 _Tomé aire y me introduje en ella arqueando mi espalda, escuchando sus gemidos de placer mientras la penetraba con deliciosa lentitud. Jadeaba mi nombre, me pedía más, sus clones comenzaron ahora a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, besándome el cuello, incitándome a que le diera más fuerte, más rápido._

 _Estaba a punto de correrme, y ella al parecer también, pero quiso cambiar de posición; ahora ella llevaba el control._

 _De repente, los clones desaparecieron y nos quedamos ella y yo, por fin._

 _Sus caderas se movían en movimientos verticales por mi erección mientras se tocaba los pechos, se relamía los labios y jadeaba mi nombre una y otra vez. Era increíble lo excitado que estaba, tanto que es probable que llegara a correrme en cualquier momento._

 _Y el momento era ya._

Era tan real, que no sabía distinguir dónde empezaba el sueño y terminaba la realidad.

Uno de esos sueños en los que crees que estás en el mundo real pero todo es una visión de tu mente. Sin embargo, notaba que podía mover las manos, y vi todo negro. ¿Me había despertado?

¿Cómo era posible que siguiera notando esa sensación? Sentía algo sobre mí, un olor tan inconfundible que podría reconocerlo entre miles de aromas; y una sensación de placer inigualable, muchísimo mejor que un sueño erótico, no tenía comparación. Estaba a punto de terminar, mis manos apretaban con fuerza las sábanas, mi miembro palpitaba, hacía mucho que no tenía tantísimas ganas de terminar. Comencé a respirar jadeando, pidiendo más, rogando por acabar.

Dios mío, se sentía tan bien.

Pero esto no era un sueño, abrí uno de mis ojos con cautela y mi cuerpo se paralizó.

Temari estaba encima de mí, sus pechos rebotaban a la vez que ella subía y bajaba de forma vertical sobre mi erección más que dura. Se mordía el dedo índice intentando no gemir demasiado fuerte; como si no quisiera despertarme.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, mi mente se nubló por completo, estaba en un estado de confusión, placer, sorpresa... Una mezcla increíble de emociones que se disiparon en cuanto derramé todo mi semen dentro de ella. Temari soltó un gemido más audible y se quedó sentada encima de mí.

Cerré el ojo de nuevo, notando cómo la electricidad del clímax se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, notando cómo mi líquido bajaba por mi erección para quedarse enredado entre los vellos púbicos de mi pubis. Escuchaba la respiración acalorada y sofocada de mi mujer mientras se levantaba y me limpiaba. ¿Se tomaba tantas molestias?

Seguí quieto, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Cuando por fin noté que se había acostado a mi lado para dormir.

—Espero que mañana también estés de tan buen humor...- Emitió una pequeña risita y no sé si alcanzó a ver mi sonrojo, pero me sonrojé.

Acababa de decir _también_ , por lo que hoy no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Tapé mis ojos con uno de mis brazos y ladeé la cabeza para mirarla de reojo. ¿Por qué estaría haciendo esto?

Si Temari necesitaba placer no tenía porqué preocuparse;

 _mañana tendría placer_.

* * *

 _¡Temari ten ha pillado! Y tú sin darte cuenta... ¡Pero cómo eres tan atrevida! Eso te pasa por ir follándote a tu marido mientras duerme, cochina._

 _xDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

 _Fuera bromas ¿Qué tal? Espero que la idea de los clones, de la Temari de dieciséis años y tal os haya gustado, porque de verdad yo estaba escribiendo todo de carrerilla, las palabras salían solas._

 _Si no os ha gustado algo, siempre podéis dejarme los comentarios que queráis. ;)_

 _¡Y recordad! Poner la historia en favoritos... Porque en el próximo capítulo se avecina la venganza de Shikamaru._

 _¿Qué tendrá preparado?_

 _Muchísimas gracias a mis chicas ShikaTema, que siempre están ayudándome y animándome, os quiero como la trucha al mero._

 _También a las fans de Facebook que me han dejado comentarios imprescindibles para continuar._

 _Y a ti, que me estás leyendo: ¡GRACIAS!_


	3. Los latidos de un corazón impaciente

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _Bueno queridas y queridos lectores, viendo el INESPERADO éxito que ha tenido este pequeño relato he decidido acabarlo antes de irme de nuevo a casa de mi chico donde no podré escribir; pero os aseguro de que las ideas en mi cabeza no mueren, y todo lo que tengo lo escribo aunque sea en el móvil o alguna de mis locas ShikaTemas. ;)_

 _Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a aquellas personas que se pasaron y dieron una oportunidad a esta escritora inspirada que quiso brindaros con amor y lujuria. De verdad, muchas gracias por leerme._

 _ **RECORDATORIO MUY IMPORTANTE: Id**_ ** _ea sacada de un increíble doujinshi NaruHina_ " Uzumaki Hinata No Monologue Tokidoki, Anata"**

 _Lo he comentado en todos los capítulos; pero continúo insistiendo en que mi Fic ShikaTema está inspirado en ese fantástico doujinshi que sin duda recomiendo. Para que luego no vengan reclamando a esta servidora por plagio... ¡Por que no es así! Los que bien me conocéis de las páginas sabéis que soy muy, MUY pesada con los créditos ¿O no? Jajajaja._

 _¡Algo más!_

 **Nota sobre la lectura:** _Espero que el tener diferentes POV's en los capítulos no haya sido un lío o inconveniente. Si es así, por favor decirme para no volver a hacerlo, porque quería probar a ver qué tal se me daba escribir la misma historia desde las tres perspectivas posibles. Si sois tan amables de comentarme qué os parece, os lo agradecería muchísimo._

 **Nota sobre la personalidad de Temari:** _Bien, quizás habéis notado a Temari un poco OOC aunque no he recibido ninguna queja sobre eso, y la verdad es que me alegra; pero me gustaría aclarar que si encontráis a Temari un poco más tímida o delicada de lo habitual es porque -y en esto concuerdo muchísimo con WhiteTigerKiara a la hora de escribir- ella está enamorada, es una esposa y sobretodo es una humana que siente y se sonroja cuando su marido... Ya sabéis. Así que no os sorprendáis de ver a una Temari algo tímida y algo más sumisa de lo habitual. Adoro a Temari, es mi personaje preferido y me encanta describir sus emociones cuando ve a Shikamaru._

 _¡GLOW CÁLLATE YAAAAA! xD_

 _Sin más que decir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **El murmullo de los ciervos**

Los latidos de un corazón impaciente

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **L** os rayos del astro diurno se colaban tímidamente por la ventana; el despertador de la mestia de noche de cierto ninja de ojos rasgados sonó y perezosamente lo alcanzó con su diestra para darle un más que merecido golpe para apagarlo.

No tenía ninguna gana de levantarse e ir a trabajar puesto que aquella noche hizo de todo menos dormir. Su querida pero problemática mujer había hecho algo que lo tuvo dando vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche, mirándola dormir, acordándose de lo que había hecho; ella encima de él dándose placer sola a su costa, y encima él sin poder disfrutar de su cuerpo mientras lo hacía.

Chasqueó la lengua y abrió uno de sus ojos con lentitud para mirarla; estaba dormida aún. Su cabello rubio y suelto estaba por todo el lado de su almohada, lo acarició y sin pensar mucho sonrió.

Ella se revolvió perezosa apretando su rostro contra el almohadón de su lado emitiendo sonidos de queja por no querer despertarse. Shikamaru la miraba como embobado.

—Hay que despertarse...- Su voz ronca de la mañana sonó como música para los oídos de ella, que asintió aún con el rostro pegado en la almohada.

El Nara se levantó primero dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para asearse; lavarse la cara, los ojos y hacerse su típica coleta. Luego entró su mujer.

Shikamaru se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo para despertarlo, sabía lo mucho que le costaba levantarse porque él también había tenido su edad y también había sido muy perezoso - _mucho_ \- pero el paso de los años le enseñó que la pereza no lleva a ninguna parte.

—Buenos días papá.- Escuchó nada más abrir la puerta.

—¿Estabas despierto?- Preguntó el ninja sentándose en el costado de la cama, pasando una mano por los cabellos morenos de él, revolviéndolos.

Ambos Naras se dirigieron al piso de abajo, Shikadai se fue al baño y Shikamaru fue a la cocina para ayudar a Temari con el desayuno.

Era la rutina de cada día, una rutina maravillosa.

Entró a la cocina y se encontró a su mujer de espaldas preparando la leche con cacao a Shikadai. El moreno estaba algo nervioso y no sabía bien qué decir, puesto que Temari al parecer no sabía que él tenía conocimiento de todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior - _y la anterior a esa_ -, pero tenía que dejárselo caer de alguna manera y quizás sería divertido ver cómo se ponía nerviosa. Así que con una sonrisa bastante pícara, el Nara se colocó detrás de su mujer besando el cuello descubierto - _esa mañana sólo se había hecho una coleta y podría decirse que la familia Nara al completo llevaba el mismo peinado_ -.

—Buenos días...- Susurró cerca de su oído.

Temari rió por lo bajo mientras movía con la cuchara el cacao en la leche para que se disolviera.

—Como venga tu hijo otra vez y nos vea así, nos va a regañar.- Le miró de reojo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—No puedo evitarlo.- Shikamaru mordió con delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de su mujer; ella emitió un casi inaudible jadeo apretando la cuchara que tenía en la mano con fuerza. —¿Sabes? Esta noche he soñado contigo.- Confesó mientras una de sus manos levantaba la falda de su vestido morado, adentrándose a tocar el muso desnudo; Temari cerró los ojos sonrojada. —Parecía tan... real.- El Nara succionó ahora el cuello de Temari y ésta apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él para que tuviera más libertad.

—¿Cómo de real?- Preguntó ella en un susurro. Tenía el corazón en la boca, habría jurado que Shikamaru estaba completamente dormido.

—Tan real cómo esto.- Shikamaru adentró su diestra debajo de la ropa interior de su mujer. Rozó con las yemas de dos de sus dedos el clítoris relajado de ella; pero que estaba comenzando a despertar.

A la rubia se le paró el corazón y se quedó estática con los ojos como platos.

Se acordó de las dos noches anteriores donde ella sola se brindaba placer mientras su marido dormía, pero no había nada más espectacular que tener a su propio marido tocándola y mimándola de esa manera; no había color.

Sin embargo; antes de llegar a más, Shikamaru escuchó cómo la puerta del baño de abajo se abría. Ambos se separaron al instante y mientras Temari preparaba el café para ambos; Shikamaru ponía la mesa.

Shikadai entró en la cocina con el teléfono móvil y se sentó en la silla que le correspondía, al parecer no había notado nada extraño.

—Shikadai, te he dicho que en la mesa no se está con el móvil.- Comentó Shikamaru algo molesto.

—Es por una buena razón, estoy hablando con Boruto.- Comentó el niño mientras escribía a toda velocidad mensajes instantáneos. —Dice que hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar, es el cumpleaños de Himawari y el Séptimo no quiere perdérselo.- El menor le enseñó los mensajes de Boruto a su padre y éste los leyó asintiendo la cabeza.

—Vaya... ¿Y para eso me levanto temprano?- Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla con una mueca de cansancio.

Shikadai y Temari rieron.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Shikamaru acompañó como de costumbre a su hijo hasta la academia y al volver se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada más que hacer.

Llegó a casa y pudo notar la tranquilidad, esto era lo que Temari vivía todos los días cuando no estaba de misión o de visita en Suna. Echó un vistazo rápido a la casa, admirándola, recordando cuando Temari y él la decoraron. Si no hubiera sido por ella, la casa seguiría sin muebles.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado?- Preguntó cierta rubia que estaba enfrente de la entrada con los brazos en jarra.

—Estaba mirando nuestra casa.- Confesó Shikamaru con una sonrisa. —Me acuerdo cuando me ayudaste a decorarla.- Subió el escalón de la entrada, descalzándose antes y se acercó a su mujer. —¿Te acuerdas cuando dormíamos en un colchón en el suelo?- La agarró de la cintura, ella rió algo sonrojada.

—Sí... Ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso.- Temari comenzó a hacer círculos con su índice en el pecho de su marido mientras le miraba de reojo por debajo del flequillo.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio y una sonrisa pilla asomaba por sus comisuras; Temari le miraba algo confusa.

—¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó la rubia.

Shikamaru deshizo el abrazo y la tomó de la mano llevándola escaleras arriba.

—En el sueño de ésta noche.- Confesó el moreno mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio. —Y en que estamos solos.- Hizo que Temari entrara y cerró la puerta.

—Oh...- Temari sonrió pegándose a él y caminando hacia atrás donde estaba el borde de la cama. —¿Y cómo ha sido el sueño?- Preguntó con un tono insinuante mientras pasaba a besar su cuello con dulzura.

Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Rozó las caderas de su esposa para acto seguido agarrarlas con fuerza y empujarla delicadamente hacia la cama, tumbándose encima de ella.

—Si te lo dijera me llamarías enfermo.- Rió el Nara acordándose de la parte del sueño donde Temari tenía dieciséis años.

Temari le miró con una sonrisa con aires de confusión, pero quiso restarle importancia.

Se miraron durante unos segundos y el beso trajo consigo la pasión y la desesperación escondida desde hacía semanas. Porque aunque Temari se había desahogado bastante bien, nada era comparado a ésto.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron como cuando dejaban de verse por semanas en la época de cierta kunoichi viviendo en Suna y cierto ninja viviendo en Konoha.

Temari abrió las piernas y Shikamaru se puso entre ellas, abrazándola por el cuello mientras ella le deshacía la coleta dejando caer su cabello por los costados.

—Me gusta cuando llevas el pelo suelo.- Temari a penas podía hablar debido a los jadeos que le provocaba tener la erección de su marido rozando su zona íntima.

—¿Y qué más te gusta, Temari?- Shikamaru tenía ganas de hacer que su mujer sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa mientras él seguía tocándola; quería seguir insinuando que sabía absolutamente todo lo de anoche, pero sin llegar a decírselo.

El moreno besó ahora su cuello y pudo notar las pulsaciones de Temari en sus labios si los apretaba contra la piel erizada de ella. Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en el rostro del Nara; estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, ponerla nerviosa.

—Me gusta que me beses el cuello.- Jadeó mientras notaba los besos de su esposo rozar la zona nombrada, ella cerró los ojos dejándose hacer; sintiendo cómo la mano de Shikamaru bajaba por su abdomen hasta levantar el vestido y tocar de nuevo su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior.

—¿Hay algo más que te guste hacer? Algo que yo no sepa.- Continuaba Shikamaru con su pequeño juego mientras levantaba a su mujer para quitarle el vestido y desabrocharle el sujetador; tirándolos a algún lado de la habitación

Volvió a tumbarla y comenzó a rozar con su dedo índice el pezón más que erecto de uno de sus pechos para, acto seguido, darle una pequeña lamida haciendo que Temari volviera a emitir otro jadeo apretando los dientes.

—C-creo que lo sabes todo.- Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Shikamaru succionó uno de sus pezones, saboreando el gusto a canela y vainilla que por defecto su cuerpo emanaba. Temari gimió y mordió su dedo índice apretando sus piernas contra las caderas de su marido, moviéndose ella misma para notar más la erección de él. El Nara dejó su pecho para ir bajando por el abdomen de su rubia mientras ella le miraba con un claro sonrojo.

Antes de bajar sus braguitas, Shikamaru la miró con una sonrisa que la volvió loca.

—¿Seguro que lo sé todo, Temari?- Preguntó de una manera tan sensual que el cuerpo de la Nara creía derretirse del calor que sentía en ese momento.

Shikamaru bajó la ropa interior de su mujer, ella se dejó hacer y él la tiró por ahí, junto con las demás prendas. Relamió sus labios y la miró una vez más mientras su lengua abarcaba toda la intimidad recorriéndola de abajo hacia arriba, entreteniéndose por unos segundos en el clítoris, cerró los ojos y succionó el pequeño botón rosado, suave y blando que sobresalía. Temari por su parte, apretó sus manos contra sus propios pechos y mordió su labio inferior mirando cómo su marido le brindaba tan extraordinario placer usando nada más que su lengua.

Sin embargo, la pregunta anterior de Shikamaru merodeaba por su mente.

—No has sido una buena chica.- El Nara se apartó de la intimidad de su mujer relamiéndose los labios, saboreando los restos de fluidos que habían quedado esparcidos por su boca.

—¿A qué te refieres?- El corazón de Temari amenazaba con salir de su pecho. Su sonrojo se hizo evidente, tanto que quizás fue su imaginación, pero le comenzaban a doler las mejillas y las notaba calientes, muy calientes.

Temari se incorporó y ahora se hallaba sentada sobre la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la misma. Shikamaru aprovechó para ponerse de rodillas, pasando una pierna por cada lado de las caderas de su esposa, bajándose los pantalones del pijama, dejando su intimidad enfrente de su rostro. Temari la miró algo sorprendida y después subió la vista hacia él; nunca habían estado en esa postura.

—Vamos...- El Nara tomó su miembro y lo acercó a la boca de su mujer, esta la abrió por inercia y el moreno metió delicadamente casi la plenitud de su erección dentro.

La otra mano de Shikamaru estaba apoyada en la pared, descansando la cabeza sobre su brazo mirándola de reojo. Temari cerró los ojos y comenzó a dar suaves movimientos de cuello, adentrando más aún la erección en su boca, sacándola mientras apretaba los labios en ella y volviéndola a meter, jugando con su lengua en la punta de ésta para darle aún más placer.

—¿Crees que no se lo que has hecho?- Shikamaru aprovechó que la boca de su mujer estaba ocupada para verificar lo que previamente le había estado insinuando.

Temari se quedó helada con los ojos abiertos de par en par, fue a apartar a Shikamaru para poder contestar, pero no tuvo ocasión. El Nara ahora tomó ambos lados de su cabeza con algo de brusquedad y no dejó que su erección saliera de su boca; movió sus caderas simulando la penetración.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de la rubia, pero el que destacaba era que Shikamaru había estado despierto, que lo había visto absolutamente todo aunque ella trató de ser lo más cautelosa posible. Cerró los ojos y sin ser consciente un gemido salió de sus cuerdas vocales, sentirse tan vulnerable, ver cómo él tomaba el absoluto control de su cuerpo hacía que su este se encendiera más y su intimidad comenzara a echar de menos la lengua de su marido.

Shikamaru pensó que esto sería como un pequeño _castigo_ para su mujer, pero lejos de la realidad, en su erección podía notar la lengua de Temari recorrer su intimidad, veía un rubor en sus mejillas y su miraba de súplica lo cautivó. ¿De verdad estaba disfrutándolo? Tragó saliva con algo de sorpresa y una idea cruzó su mente como una estrella fugaz.

Se separó de ella, dejándola con la respiración agitada, los cabellos revueltos y la boca semi-abierta. Shikamaru se sentó a su lado y se acercó a su rostro lamiéndole la mejilla para aproximar sus labios al oído de ella.

—Parece que te gusta ser más atrevida cuando no te miro.- Le susurró al oído con una voz ronca y sensual, mientras una de sus manos se desplazó hacia su intimidad, ella abrió las piernas y sin pensarlo el Nara introdujo dos dedos dentro de ésta.

Temari comenzó a gemir mirándole de reojo, la sonrisa victoriosa de él hacía que la rubia mojara más los dedos intrusos en su interior, resbalando estos con deliciosa facilidad; podía notar cómo Shikamaru los arqueaba ligeramente para llegar más profundo y cómo los movía dentro. Gimió su nombre casi sin saber bien lo que decía pues su cerebro dejó de tener sentido común y actuaba más por instinto. La electricidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pezones se erectaran más aún, sobretodo cuando su marido se acercaba y rozaba su cuerpo contra ellos.

Bajó la vista hacia la intimidad de Shikamaru que relucía aún por la saliva que había quedado de su propia boca. Tragó saliva, o al menos lo intento; pues su lengua estaba casi seca de estar jadeando cada segundo.

—¿Qué miras, Temari?- Preguntó juguetón el moreno, dejando de atender la intimidad de su esposa.

Ella volvió a mirarle y notó como los dedos que previamente habían estado dándole placer ahora habían acabado en su boca. Shikamaru incitaba a que los lamiera y succionara; y ella así lo hizo. Saboreó su propio sabor mientras su marido disfrutaba de lo que veía.

—Ven aquí...- El moreno quería de verdad continuar con los juegos, pero su miembro palpitante le rogaba por atención, y la única atención que podría satisfacerlo al completo sería deslizarse por la intimidad de su mujer.

De un movimiento rápido se deshizo de la ropa que le sobraba quedando desnudo, al igual que ella.

Tomó ahora a la Nara de los brazos haciendo que se sentara encima de él, ambas intimidades se rozaron y los dos gimieron. Temari comenzó a mover sus caderas; sus labios inferiores se abrían cada vez que la erección de Shikamaru pasaba entre ellos, y era delicioso. La rubia se mordió el labio inferior arqueando la espalda, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de su marido.

—Shikamaru...- Cada vez que su entrada rozaba la punta del miembro de él, sentía desfallecer.

Pero no era la única.

—¿Por qué no te das placer tú sola?- Temari le miró de nuevo con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas volvieron a tornarse de un intenso color rojizo. —Puedes hacer como si no te mirara.- Shikamaru se lamió la comisura de los labios con una sonrisa torcida que hizo a Temari casi perder el conocimiento.

Pero pronto volvió a reaccionar cuando, de una embestida fuerte y seca, notó cómo el miembro del Nara la llenaba por completo. Soltó un sonoro gemido, arqueando la espalda, y dio gracias por que su hijo no estuviera en casa.

—Muévete.- Le medio-ordenó Shikamaru mientras se recostaba en la almohada con un brazo detrás de la cabeza; la otra mano reposaba sobre el trasero de ella, acariciándolo.

—Lo sabías...- Temari rió por lo bajo y su marido rió con ella.

Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su rostro para comenzar a darle besos por el cuello mientras sus caderas se movían de manera circular, volviendo loco al Nara.

—Creo que ya ha tomado usted mucho el control, señor Nara.- Temari lamió los labios de Shikamaru, incorporándose acto seguido para mover sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Shikamaru bufó y emitió un leve gruñido cuando Temari le habló en ese tono tan sensual. Agarró fuerte su trasero y lo apretó haciendo que ella se moviera algo más deprisa arqueando la espalda, dejando sus pechos expuestos para su deleite visual; aunque no tardó ni medio segundo en soltar una de sus nalgas y dirigirse hacia el pecho para apretarlo, amasarlo y jugar con su erecto pezón rosado mientras con la otra mano seguía acariciando su trasero.

Temari posó ahora las manos en el pecho de Shikamaru y flexionó las rodillas quedando de cuclillas encima de él. La intimidad de la rubia parecía devorar la erección del Nara cada vez que bajaba y subía; resbalaba con tanta facilidad gracias a los fluidos de ella y la saliva que ambos habían compartido en las intimidades ajenas que era imposible sentir un placer tan extremo que los llevaba al éxtasis.

Ambos comenzaron a gemir más alto mientras se miraban a los ojos con una mezcla entre lujuria, sensualidad y deseo por acabar.

Shikamaru apretaba ahora las caderas de su mujer ayudándola a subir y bajar, moviendo también las suyas para penetrar más profundo e incluso con más rudeza. Temari llegó un momento en el que dejó de moverse y ahora era Shikamaru el que movía su erección dentro de ella. El Nara notaba como los fluidos de Temari resbalaban por sus testículos y posiblemente estarían mojando también la sábana, pero poco les importaba; Shikamaru estaba en la quinta gloria notando cuán mojada y excitada estaba su mujer.

—Estás empapándome.- Rió el Nara, Temari se sonrojó por un instante. —Me encanta que estés así...- La rubia se sonrojó y sonrió también mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Shikamaru gruñó de placer cuando Temari comenzó a gemir más alto; adoraba escucharla gemir mientras era él quien la penetraba, pero no pudiendo aguantar más, tumbó a Temari bruscamente y sin salir de ella se posó encima, agarró sus piernas y las puso en sus hombros, tomando ahora él el control de nuevo.

 _Aunque parecía que nunca lo había perdido._

Temari extendió sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y notaba cómo en esa posición la penetración era todavía más profunda, cómo la erección de Shikamaru salía y entraba con nada de delicadeza, cómo le hacía el amor de esa manera tan salvaje. Observó el rostro de su marido y vio en él la más pura lujuria, como cuando eran jóvenes y hacían el amor con la desesperación de no haberse visto en semanas.

—Me corro... Shikamaru.- Anunció la rubia, las embestidas del moreno eran cada vez más fuertes y más cortas.

—Hazlo.- El Nara incitó a su mujer para que llegara al clímax, pero más que una petición pareció una orden.

Continuó con sus fuertes embestidas hasta que notó que las piernas de Temari comenzaban a temblar, su espalda se arqueaba y una de sus manos pasaba por su espalda para clavar sus uñas en ella; el placer evitaba sentir el dolor aunque es posible que le dejara alguna que otra marca.

Temari por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupada gimiendo y devorando a Shikamaru con la mirada rogándole por lo que más quisiera que continuara, que le hiciera llegar al éxtasis. Él sonrió y mordió su labio inferior, el simple hecho de pensar en Temari llegando al clímax empapando su erección con todos sus fluidos le hacía excitarse tanto que estaba apunto de acabar él también; por lo que procedió a salir de ella antes de terminar y masturbarse hasta acabar, pero su mujer se lo impidió cerrando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Temari, que me c.- No pudo acabar la frase, intentaba aguantarse lo más que podía.

—Dentro, me gusta notarlo dentro.- Shikamaru la miró anonadado y sorprendido.

El rostro de pura satisfacción de Temari sumada a la confesión de que le gustaba cuando él terminaba dentro hizo que las últimas embestidas fueran la mejores de todo aquel rato.

—A mí también me gusta...- El Nara devoró los labios de su mujer mientras con un par de embestidas más, acabó en el interior de su mujer.

Ella agarró sus cabellos y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido sensual dentro de la boca de Shikamaru cuando notó toda la esencia llenarla por dentro; era una sensación que le encantaba.

Shikamaru dio unas embestidas cortas más para vaciarse por completo y al fin soltó un muy sonoro gruñido, dejándose caer sobre Temari. Ella sonrió y acarició sus cabellos morenos besándole la frente.

A los segundos, el Nara se levantó y sacó su miembro del interior de Temari, haciendo que el líquido espeso y blanco emanara de la intimidad de ella; Shikamaru lo observó por unos segundos y si no estuviera tan cansado por el increíble momento que acababan de tener, juraría que le podría hacer el amor otra vez a Temari solo por verla de esa manera.

Sin embargo, ambos necesitaban unos momentos de reposo y tranquilidad para calmar sus corazones y respiraciones; así que fueron al baño del cuarto para asearse y al volver, se tumbaron en la cama desnudos; Shikamaru se apoyó en el pecho de Temari, jugueteando con uno de sus pezones.

—Déjalo ya.- Rió la rubia.

—Está bien.- Contestó el Nara entre risas, posando la mano en el abdomen de su mujer.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

Shikamaru pensaba en lo increíble que habían estado; pero Temari estaba preocupada por si su marido ahora tenía una imagen negativa de ella, así que se incorporó haciendo que el moreno se levantara y se sentó de rodillas enfrente de él.

—¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Shikamaru algo confuso apoyando uno de sus brazos en su rodilla flexionada.

—Lo que hice anoche...- Comenzó Temari.

—No fue justo, pero creo que ya estamos en paz.- Concluyó.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no fue justo?- Preguntó la rubia ahora adoptando una postura algo más relajada.

—Me refiero a que fuiste cruel no despertándome y dándote placer tú sola... Con lo que me gusta verte.- Shikamaru frunció el ceño aparentando estar algo molesto.

Temari bajó la mirada sonrojada, pretendía disculparse pero la risa de su marido la confundió.

—Estoy de broma, para nada me enfadó.- Se acercó a ella y la tumbó de nuevo en la cama. —Me gustó mucho pensar que me necesitas tanto, que haces ese tipo de cosas...- Lamió la longitud de su cuello; su erección estaba volviendo a despertar. —¿Me necesitas, Temari?- Preguntó en su oído de manera sensual.

—A cada momento...- Respondió ella embelesada por la sensualidad de su esposo.

Acabaron haciendo el amor una vez más, pero esta vez de una manera más lenta y tranquila; mirándose a los ojos y devorando cada poro de sus pieles; llegando al éxtasis juntos de nuevo.

Cuando Shikadai entró por la puerta y no olió a comida, le extrañó mucho. Normalmente su madre tenía todo listo cuando él llegaba a casa.

—¿Mamá?- Preguntó desde el salón, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Vio a sus padres cocinando juntos y riendo.

—Para ser una señora mayor no te conservas nada mal.- Bromeó Shikamaru mientras cortaba verdura.

—¡Cállate, bebé llorón!- Temari negaba con la cabeza echando las verduras cortadas a una olla.

Shikadai sonrió y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

—Estáis de muy buen humor.- El pequeño los miró con sus enormes ojos verdes y ambos padres se giraron.

—¡Shikadai! No te escuché llegar cariño, la comida estará pronto.- Comentó su madre acercándose para darle un beso en la frente.

—¿Por qué no vas al porche un rato? Luego lávate las manos.- Comentó Shikamaru mientras sacaba otra olla de uno de los cajones.

El pequeño asintió.

—Papá...- Shikadai se bajó de la silla y sonrió. —Me gusta que estés con nosotros en casa.- Comentó el pequeño Nara sin dejar de sonreír antes de irse.

Temari miró a Shikamaru y no pudo evitar reír de ternura.

—¡Shikamaru!- Rió la rubia. —Pero no seas bobo ¿Por qué lloras?- Volvió a reír mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal y lo abrazaba.

Shikamaru se acunó en el hombro de su mujer y la abrazó fuerte por la cintura.

—De verdad eres un bebé llorón.- Sonrió con dulzura dándole un suave beso en la nariz.

Shikadai se hallaba tranquilo notando la suave brisa veraniega en el porche que daba al bosque Nara, el cual por herencia le pertenecía;

ese en el que si prestas atención y te quedas en silencio puedes llegar a escuchar

 _el murmullo de los ciervos._

* * *

 _Aquí tenemos el final de este ¿Three-Shot? No sé bien cómo llamarlo, pero creo que es así._

 _¡Bueno! Espero que os haya gustado este último capítulo ya que para mí ha sido una tremenda alegría escribirlo. Había momentos en los que me quedaba parada sin saber qué escribir, pero al cerrar los ojos las palabras volvían salir solas._

 _De verdad estoy bastante contenta con este Fic, que aún siendo una especie de versión del Doujinshi que comenté en las notas del principio, le he dado mi toque personal para hacerlo lo más ShikaTema posible._

 _Querría agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que me han leído, en especial a aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios; esos comentarios que tanto gustan y te animan a continuar. Tanto en FanFiction, como en Facebook, como en Tumblr. Muchísimas gracias a todos, de verdad._

 _Como siempre, nos veremos en la siguiente historia que se me ocurra._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


End file.
